


Close Quarters

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Drinking Games, Implied Twincest, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drinking, implied threesome, not actually nsfw but suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Cas and Jimmy have had a crush on Deans for years now, and they’ve decided to find out which twin Dean wants. Over the course of a game of Quarters, the twins find out that maybe Dean doesn’t want to choose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my March/April entry for the [SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "drinking games" and my prompt was "quarters." I've never actually played quarters... and I've never done body shots either so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell at me about dcj headcanons on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Warning, the bonus scene at the end is nsfw ;)

The twins were very happy that they’d fallen into the current group of friends. When they’d finished high school, they decided they needed a change of scenery (and escape from their parents, who eyed them more and more suspiciously each year whenever they’d come out of the other’s room looking unreasonably disheveled) and gone to an out of state school. It’d been rough at first: they were unfamiliar with the campus and area, most people already knew each other, and they tended to get lost in each other’s company without meaning to.

Luckily for them, Charlie had taken them under her wing and all but forced Jimmy and Castiel to join her circle of friends. It’d actually been a good fit all around, and the twins were very pleased that four years later, they were approaching graduation having made lifelong friendships. It’d be tough when everyone wasn’t living within ten square miles of each other, but no one had any doubts that they’d find away to meet up even after everyone went their separate ways for work or further studies.

So while there should have been a bittersweet undertone to the graduation party Charlie was throwing (“Uh, _pre_ -graduation party. We’ve still got three weeks left, and you bitches better be coming back for the _actual_ party before you leave.”), the twins at least weren’t feeling particularly melancholy. It was quite enjoyable to hang out with their friends and take a break from the stress of the semester ending (and having to make career decisions at the ripe old age of twenty-two… seriously, who thought _that_ was a good plan?).

The only thing concerning them right now was that _one_ thing left on their college bucket list that they hadn’t managed to accomplish. The _one_ thing that they’d wanted since probably the first week of freshman year but hadn’t really been able to do. The _only_ thing that would be a constant question of “What if?” once they graduated and left KU.

Namely: they each wanted to get Dean Winchester into their bed.

Dean Winchester. Where to start? Absurdly handsome, kind and loyal to a fault, one of the smartest guys they’d ever met, and one of Charlie’s best friends. The moment they’d met him, both Jimmy and Castiel had had a massive crush on him. The main problem was that they’d taken one look at their brother and known they were feeling the same thing. Neither Jimmy nor Castiel wanted to step on their brother’s toes, because one twin making a move on Dean more or less ruined the other twin’s chances at doing so, so neither tried.

Four years now they’d been pining away for the same guy. Four years they hadn’t pursued him, just endured the sweet torture of being Dean’s friend but nothing more. And they’d _had_ it.

Before the party, while they were pre-gaming at their shared apartment (and maybe making out on the bed instead of actually getting ready), they’d come to a decision. While neither brother wanted to pursue Dean for fear of hurting their brother’s feelings, there was nothing stopping _Dean_ from choosing between them. If _Dean_ picked one of them, then they wouldn’t have to feel guilty about stealing him away and the other could be happy for their brother’s good luck.

“And live vicariously through the other telling them _all_ the juicy details,” Jimmy purred as his kisses trailed lower and lower down Castiel’s body. “You think he’s any good at giving head? With those _lips_ , I really hope so.”

Threading his fingers through Jimmy’s hair to stop his downward path, Castiel pulled gently until identical blue eyes met his own. “I’m tired of not knowing. Why doesn’t one of us find out?”

Plan in motion, they’d been almost giddy as they drove over to Charlie’s place.

All evening, they’d been trying to think of a way to actually _get_ Dean to choose, though. Outright asking him seemed like a bad idea. Jimmy worried that if Castiel got a few more drinks, he _would_ ; sober Castiel was blunt but generally knew when to keep his mouth shut, but drunk Castiel did not give a shit. With something as delicate as having Dean pick between them, tact was needed.

“Hey!” Jo called as she pushed her way through the crowd to grab Jimmy and Cas’ hands. “We’re gonna play quarters, you in?”

Without waiting for their response, she started dragging them towards the living room. The twins shared a look, then laughed. Tact was probably ideal, but nothing wrong with liquor easing the way instead.

The three of them were the last to join the group gathered around Charlie’s coffee table. Charlie was in her lucky bean bag chair, gossiping with Garth about the girls in their math class. On the couch were Dean and Benny, joined by Jo who wiggled in between them and interrupted their conversation. Bela was leaning across the loveseat, leaving barely any room for someone to join her, and Gilda soon joined them with a pitcher of beer and a few cups before pushing Bela’s feet out of the way and sitting next to her. The only spots left were on the floor, so the twins sat on either end of the coffee table.

“I’ve got more seats,” Charlie said, about to push up and find some.

“It’s okay,” Jimmy said as he settled in on the floor next between Benny and Gilda.

“We’re fine,” Castiel agreed, wiggling into the narrow space left between Bela and Garth. Garth at least scooted his chair back. Bela pretended not to notice anything amiss.

“Lemme know if you change your mind, alright guys?” The twins nodded, and then Charlie beamed at the rest of the group. “Alright, so we haven’t had a proper drinking game with all of us since the Spring Break incident a few years ago.”

They all turned to Dean, who rolled his eyes. “You ever gonna let me live that shit down? Like karaoke and bull riding are even _that_ embarrassing.”

“They’re not,” Castiel said while fighting back a smile, “unless you try to do them at the same time. In your boxers.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve still got the video,” Jo laughed, winking at Dean when he glared at her. The morning after Dean had woken up and _seen_ that video, he’d sworn off drinking and _definitely_ sworn off drinking games. The former resolution hadn’t lasted more than a month, but the latter had held true until now.

“Well, Dean said he was willing to risk further humiliation for the sake of us getting our drink on, so thanks for that.” Charlie motioned to Gilda, who started pouring the first cup of beer. “You guys know the rules, right? Bounce a quarter in, you get to make someone else drink it. Miss, and your turn is up. Any questions?”

“Who wins?” Benny asked.

“We’re all drinking, so… all of us?”

Charlie ignored Jo’s outburst and shrugged. “Kind of a self-moderated thing. You pull yourself out of the game when you can’t drink anymore. Play as long as you want, but keep in mind, I will totally call you guys out for being complete losers if you don’t make it through _at least_ five rounds. This is friggin PBR for fuck’s sake, and the cups are like a half-can at best.”

As host, Charlie opened up the game. She made her first bounce, the quarter tittering on the edge of the rim for a second before falling in with a splash. Charlie hooted in delight and passed the cup over to Gilda, who smiled wryly but didn’t seem very surprised that her girlfriend had targeted her. It passed to Dean and Jo after that, who both missed, then to Benny. Benny got his quarter in and judiciously decided to give the beer to himself.

“I’m pretty sure that’s cheating,” Dean pointed out.

“Why? I’m thirsty, and y’all are horrible at this. I wait for one of you guys to make it _and_ give me the beer, I’m gonna walk out of here sober.”

No one was shocked when Jimmy, Gilda, Bela, and Cas all made their first attempts… and smirked evilly as they passed cup after cup to Benny.

“Y’all made your point.” Benny hiccuped and handed over the empty cup to be refilled.

The game kept going, everyone making a few tries and everyone getting a few drinks. After a few rounds, though, Bela left go to find her boyfriend and Garth nervously looked at Charlie.

“It’s fine, Garth,” she said while patting his shoulder. “If you’re done, you’re done. Thanks for playing.”

“Hey, no problem!” Garth beamed at her then sprung to his feet and disappeared to join the rest of the crowd at the party. Cas took over Garth’s abandoned chair, and Gilda scooted over to make room for Jimmy on the loveseat.

They kept playing, with Charlie disappearing at some point to refill the beer pitcher and to grab everyone water bottles, but mostly they were joking around. Half the game was shit talking each other, and the other half became trying to do the most ridiculous poses while taking their shots with the quarters.

Then they had a whole round of missed shots. All seven of them missed, and the next round wasn’t looking much better when Charlie missed again. In frustration, she passed the quarter off to Dean.

“Alright alright,” Dean said. “We need to up the stakes. I don’t mind us all being crappy at aiming, but if we keep up with the _occasional_ watered down beer, I’m gonna lose my buzz pretty quickly.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“You want me to grab some liquor or something?”

“You got any tequila?” Dean asked while waggling his eyebrows. Gilda and Charlie disappeared to get the needed supplies from the kitchen while Dean explained his vision for the new rules. “You make the shot, you pick two people for body shots. You get to decide who drinks off who. You guys game?”

Everyone nodded their agreement, though Benny insisted they only do the lime and salt part of body shots. “No offense, but I’m not really keen on drinking out of any of your navels right now.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. You lick the salt off their arm or collar or whatever, drink the shot _from a glass_ , then take the lime out of their mouth. That acceptable, Mr. Party Pooper?”

They nodded their agreement just as Gilda and Charlie reappeared with a bowl of limes, a salt shaker, and some shot glasses.

“Now,” Dean said as he rubbed his hands together eagerly, “since it’s _my_ turn, I guess I get to pick the first victim.”

“You gotta make it first,” Jo pointed out. “You’re rocking a solid, what? 30% of your shots? With your luck, you won’t get to make anyone take a single—” Dean flipped his quarter expertly into the cup and gave Jo a shit eating grin. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me take a body shot, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

Dean didn’t _quite_ laugh maniacally as he gestured for Jo to take her shot off of Benny, but it was close. It was probably the most awkward body shot any of them had seen, as Jo did her absolute best to not touch Benny. (“No offense, but Andrea’s scary and I want it getting back to her that I was into this.” “So you _are_ into it?” “No comment.”) Both of them clearly had their eyes set on revenge, but they both missed on their turns, and the quarter passed on to Jimmy.

Moving the quarter between his fingers for a second, Jimmy considered his options. If he got it in, he might as well use this as an opportunity to help Cas, right? That was the whole point of tonight, to see if Dean was into one of them. What better way to tempt Dean than have him do body shots off of Cas? Cas was hot _and_ delicious—Jimmy had plenty of first hand experience with that—and if Dean was even _remotely_ into Cas as something other than a friend, this would be the perfect way to test the waters.

Decision made, Jimmy aimed and bounced the coin…

Right into the glass.

“Dean,” he said with his sweetest, fakest smile. Dean smiled right back, though the tightness around his eyes gave away that he was nervous. “I want to thank you for coming up with this _wonderful_ addition to our little game here. So… Enjoy taking a shot off of my dear ol’ brother Cassie.”

Although he would’ve _loved_ to see Cas’ face in that moment, Jimmy kept his eyes glued to Dean to see his reaction. If there was even a trace of reservation, Jimmy couldn’t find it. If anything, Dean seemed confused by Jimmy’s choice, but he brushed it off and scooched over on the couch to get closer to Cas.

“You heard the man. I’m all yours, Cas.”

Jimmy tried not to take profound delight in watching his brother lick a trail of salt off of Dean’s forearm, take his shot, and then suck a slice of lime—that’s right, not bite or pull, honest to god _suck_ —out of Dean’s mouth. Dean looked pleased at the way things had gone (so did Cas, now that Jimmy spared a glance his way), and Jimmy started to resign himself to inevitable rejection.

He barely paid any attention to Gilda as she forced Charlie to take a shot off of Jo (who kindly pulled down the collar of her shirt to let Charlie lick the salt off her shoulder). Then it was Cas’ turn, and still Jimmy didn’t really care until he saw a spark of mischief in his brother’s eyes. Never looking away, Cas took the quarter, bounced it off the table right into the glass… and then pointed to Dean and Jimmy.

“Dean… Take a shot off of Jimmy.”

This time, Dean’s confusion was more pronounced as he crawled over on his knees to do as he was told. Jimmy lost focus for a second when Dean’s tongue came into contact with his bare arm, then Dean was sucking the lime out from between his lips just like Cas had done earlier and wow. If Jimmy hadn’t been into Dean before, he sure the fuck would’ve been after that.

“I learned that move from your brother,” Dean said as he tipped the lime in Cas’ direction and finished sucking the juice out of it. Castiel, eyes intense as he watched the display, had a predatory look that Jimmy knew all too well.

Aaaand now Jimmy had a boner that he had to shift to hide, because damn if the idea of Cas watching him and Dean didn’t get him going in all the right ways.

The game was about as fair as before, though the addition of tequila made them a lot more giggly than before. Everyone made and missed bounces, everyone was forced to take a body shot with someone else. Just friends goofing off with each other and having a good time. With one obvious exception: neither Castiel nor Jimmy ever missed their shots, and every time they got Dean to take a shot off with their brother.

If anyone noticed their obvious targeting of Dean, no one said anything. Not even Dean, though as soon as one of them would sink the quarter, he’d grumble under his breath as he grabbed a lime and went to the other twin, not even bothering to wait to be told. Good bet, since Jimmy wasn’t backing down and he didn’t think Cas would either. _Something_ would have to give, and it’d be clear which twin Dean liked more. He was obviously with both of them, but _one_ of them had to have an edge over the other. Once they figured that out…

“Alright, knuckleheads,” Dean said after sinking his quarter and giving a brief fist gump in victory. He pointed at the twins. “You guys aren’t off the hook for whatever you two have been doing. So… Cas, take a shot off of Jimmy.”

Jo snorted and nearly choked on her water, and Charlie cackled in delight. “Oh, I wondered when someone was going to call them on it, but this is just too good!”

The twins shared a look. Castiel raised an eyebrow and Jimmy nodded minutely. If Dean wanted a show, oh boy, could they give him a show. Turning their attention back to the group, it was Jimmy who gave a nonchalant shrug while Castiel gave a forced sigh. Gilda, trying not to laugh, offered Cas her place on the loveseat and took over his chair, leaving the twins to it.

Castiel licked Jimmy’s arm from his elbow to edge of his shirt and put on the salt while Jimmy placed the lime in his mouth. Castiel hesitated before beginning, making sure they had Dean’s attention (let’s face it, they had the entire room’s attention, even the people who weren’t playing with them), then turned back to his brother. With practiced ease, his tongue darted out to lick up the salt. Jimmy poured the shot into Cas’ mouth, and Cas had barely swallowed it before his lips were on Jimmy’s. It wasn’t _really_ a kiss, but far closer to one than anyone besides Gilda and Charlie had ventured since this game started. They stayed like that a beat longer than they needed to, as Cas opened his lips and Jimmy seamlessly pushed the lime into his mouth. When Cas pulled away, he sucked on the lime as he winked at Dean.

“Oh my god,” Jo breathed while fanning herself. “That was really really hot, right? Not just me?”

“Nope,” Benny agreed. “Not just you.”

“Hot _damn_! Why couldn’t you be girl twins?” Charlie lamented. “Gilda, you don’t secretly have a twin you’ve been keeping from me, do you?”

“No, but I never realized I wanted a twin til right now…”

Their friends laughed and play continued, Jo taking her turn and everyone more or less forgetting the whole thing.

Except the twins. And except Dean.

Dean blinked a few times, a slight frown on his face as he watched Cas and Jimmy. He’d obviously been trying to gross the twins out and make them back off with the shots, but his plan had clearly backfired. Whatever he _thought_ was going to happen, this wasn’t it. The twins weren’t grossed out and, if Jimmy was reading things correctly, neither was Dean. Unless Dean just _happened_ to need to readjust his pants for no reason.

… Too bad they still hadn’t figure out which one of them Dean wanted, because right now he was putty in their hands.

The game continued for a few more rounds. The twins and Dean kept at it—the twins didn’t let up and kept pairing Dean with their brother, and Dean followed suit, pairing the twins together again and again. Each time, Dean seemed to be waiting for them to give up, but of course they didn’t. They could keep it up all night, licking and kissing-but-not-kissing each other. Hell, it was really fun, being given permission to _kind of_ be together in public. It might be under the guise of a game, but no one batted an eye at the two brothers sitting hip to hip on the loveseat while mouthing at each other.

The stalemate between Dean and the twins continued until Benny slumped in the couch. “I think I’m out. It’s been fun, but I’m gonna need to sober up before I go home, and y’all are determined to drink me under the table.”

“Ditto,” Gilda said around a yawn. “Besides, Charlie and I should make the rounds.”

Jo sprung to her feet. “It’s been real, but I’m out too.”

“Aw, you guys are all quitters,” Dean whined. “Me and the twins are still good for some more, right?”

“That’s kind of the problem,” Jo mumbled. “You boys have fun, I’m gonna see if there are any burgers left out back.”

Within seconds, the three of them are the only ones left at the table. Jimmy smirked at Dean as he slung an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “Well,” he said.

“Well,” Dean repeated. He looked so adorably flustered that Jimmy wanted to hug him. “You guys uh… I mean, it’s no fun with just three people… right?”

“I don’t know about that,” Castiel said, sliding his arm around Jimmy’s waist and pulling his brother closer. Dean tracked the movement with his eyes, lipped his licks and swallowed. “Three’s a pretty good number.”

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Jimmy’s head went fuzzy for a second. Was Cas suggesting…? No, he couldn’t be. He was probably just trying to… Well, okay, Jimmy couldn’t think of a good explanation, but there was no way Cas meant _that_.

… Right?

“Three?” Dean’s voice went unusually high and he coughed to try and recover. “Three. Like… one...” He pointed to Cas. “Two...” He pointed to Jimmy. “Three?” He now pointed to himself.

Jimmy held his breath. This was where it ended. They’d gotten _so close_! They had Dean interested in one of them, and in a couple rounds they would’ve been able to figure out which _one_ that was. Now Dean was going to be weirded out and not want to sleep with either of them, because the whole time he’d be wondering just _how_ close the twins were.

“Yes, that would be the three. Though…” Castiel hesitated, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing against Jimmy’s back. “If you wanted it to just be _two_ , say the word and one of us can go home—”

“Whoa!” Dean interrupted, waving his hands to cut Castiel off. “Three is good. Three is _really_ good. Three is probably my favorite number. If I’d known three was an option, I would’ve suggested it months, no _years_ ago. Three is—”

“Would you two stop saying the ‘three’!” Jimmy whined. “For fuck’s sake, the word ‘threesome’ is going to lose all meaning to me if you don’t shut up. And I _really_ like that word.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed. He licked his lips and stared at the ceiling. “I uh… I’ve had one, once or twice. Wouldn’t mind having one again.”

Jimmy’s head imploded. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought Dean would be up for that. Okay, well, maybe his _wildest_ dreams, but certainly not any of the ones he thought were reasonable.

Luckily for him, Castiel somehow still had access to all his brain cells. “I think we could help with that.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s eagerness made Jimmy’s heart skip a beat. “My place is close enough to walk if you guys wanted to…?”

“We do. Don’t we, Jimmy?”

Castiel pinched Jimmy and he nodded eagerly. “Yes. What he said.”

His early reservation gone, Dean gave them the patented Winchester flirty wink Jimmy’s always wanted directed his way. “Then let me get you guys outta here.”

They didn’t bother saying goodbye to Charlie or their other friends, opting to wave to whoever they passed but not daring stop to actually _talk_. Dean slipped between the twins easily, one arm around each of their waists, as he guided them out of the house. Dean’s hands wandered down to squeeze their asses, and the twins took turns sucking bruises along Dean’s neck and whispering all the _filthy_ things they were about to do to him and each other.

All three of them missed their classes the next day. And the next. Strangely enough, they also all managed to rearrange their post-graduation plans to end up in the same city. And while the rumors ran rampant about what the three of them got up to in their shared apartment, only Charlie, Jo, Gilda, and Benny actually _believed_ them.

… Course the three of them weren’t exactly shy, so their friends had gotten an eyeful plenty of times to prove the rumors way more than true. But hey, if their friends were happy, who were they to complain?

“Besides, it’s _really really_ hot.”

“Shut up, Jo!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus Scene: A Week Later**
> 
> **Charlie:** You guys don't think the twins really... _you know_... do you?  
>  **Jo:** I hope so. What a fucking waste if they don't. Holy _shit_ are they hot.  
>  **Gilda:** We could always ask Dean. He went home with them.  
>  **Benny:** Yeah, but knowing Dean, he just did it to fuck around with us.  
>  **All of them:** ........  
>  **Charlie:** I'm calling Dean.  
>  **Jo:** Five bucks says they made out!  
>  **Benny:** _Ten_ bucks says they chickened out.  
>  **Gilda:** _Twenty_ says they had sex.  
>  **Benny:** It's your money to lose.  
>  **Charlie:** Hey Dean, you're on speaker phone.  
>  **Dean:** .... Why?  
>  **Charlie:** We were just curious about something... Did you and the twins... did you guys _really_... I mean, that was just for show, right?  
>  **Dean:** ... Are you asking if I slept with the twins?  
>  **Charlie:** What? No!  
>  **Jo:** Of course not!  
>  **Gilda:** Why would we...  
>  **All of them:** Yes. Yes we are, tell us.  
>  **Dean:** *sighs* Yes, we had sex. First I fucked Jimmy, and then I fucked Cas, and _then_ Cas fucked Jimmy, and then both of them-  
>  **Charlie:** *immediately hangs up the phone* Oh god, he would've totally told us positions if we asked.  
>  **Gilda:** *shit eating grin, grabby hands* Pay up!  
>  **Jo and Benny:** *inarticulate grumbling*  
> 


End file.
